villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Wraiths
Time Wraiths are an antagonistic force in the TV series The Flash ''and the ''Arrowverse, first appearing in The Flash's second season. They are sinister enforcers of the Speed Force which hunt down speedsters who breaks the speed force's rules. A total of four Time Wraiths have been shown. The first time wraith encountered appears after Barry has travelled back through time to have Eobard Thawne figure out the speed force equasion. Time-Wraiths appear to those who have travelled through time without knowing what they are doing. History Barry first encounters a time wraith during his travel through the time-tunnel, the wraith angrily flying at him. It later appears in Barry's office in the GCPD, much to the shock of the police officers in the precinct. They fire their guns at the wraith which is not affected by the bullets at all. After seemingly searching the precinct, it leaves. It later resurfaces at S.T.A.R. Labs. To save themselves from it, Cisco and Caitlin lock themselves up in the cell of Hartley Rathaway. They eventually team up with Hartley who uses his gloves to drive away the wraith. Before it returns, Barry travels back into his time. Although it pursues him down the accellerator, Barry from the past tackles it down and the future-Barry returns to his timeline. The Wraith then follows Barry into the future and proceeds to age him to death until Barry is saved just in time by Hartley Rathaway, who due to the changes Barry made in the past has reformed and blasts the wraith to dust with his sonic gloves. During the final confrontation between Barry and Zoom, Barry creates a time remnant that sacrifices himself to disable the artificial magnetar Zolomon was looking to power. This action provokes a pair of Time Wraiths, which attack the defeated Zolomon, who has caused much more damage to the Speed Force than Barry. Upon being attacked by the wraiths, Zoom decays and is then abducted by the Wraiths who drag him into the speed force. Zoom later appears as an enforcer of the speed force's rules himself. Another Time Wraith is encountered when Barry enters the Speed Force to save Wally West. The Speed Force gives Barry the chance to save Wally, but claims that Barry has to outrun an approaching Time Wraith first. Barry speeds off immediately and escapes the Wraith pursuing him despite the Wraith's efforts to stop him. Barry and Nora attracted the attention of a Time Wraith when they time traveled to stop Cicada. However, when Hunter Zolomon/Zoom started go after them in the second point in the past that they visited, demon choose to go after Zoom. Gallery WraithAngry.png|The Wraith is prevented from harming Cisco and Caitlin WraithFollows.png|The Wraith pursues Barry WraithGrabsBarry.png|The Wraith grabs Barry ZoomWraithAttack.png|The Wraiths decay Zoom, turning him into a Speed Force enforcer TimeWraithS3.png|A Time Wraith approaches Barry in the Speed Force ZoomWraith.png|Zoom as a being similar to a Time Wraith Navigation de:Zeitphantome Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:DC Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Mongers Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Force of Nature Category:Necessary Evil Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Hostile Species Category:Enforcer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off